A Possible Fate
by King of Beasts
Summary: A glimpse on a possibility that may yet become reality. Peer through the looking glass at a possible Grail War that is remarkably different from the others.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters that appear here. Fate Stay Night is owned by Kinoko Nasu while the other characters that appear here are owned by their respective franchises._

KingofBeasts Productions Present:

**A Possible Fate: A Preview to a Fate/Stay Night Multi-Crossover**

**Fuyuki Memorial Center, 8PM.**

The Holy Grail was nigh and the climax of the War was upon them. Out of the seven, only four Servants remained; Saber, Archer, Rider, and Berserker. Each of them have their only personal stake in the war, each had a wish they desire to see granted, a dream they hope would come to fruition and were willing to cooperate with their respective Masters just so they can see it through.

It was inevitable, then, that the paths of Saber and Berserker would cross in the damp parking lot lit by dimmed lights scattered all over the area.

"So you came." Berserker, whose appearance was most peculiar, would be the first to speak. His spiky hair was snow white and his skin as pale as the moon. His eyes were mismatched due to heterochromia; his right was a bright ruby red, while his left an emerald green. His mouth was turned down in a perpetual scowl as his eyes narrowed at Saber. While he was not gigantic, his stature indicated that he was tall and his physique was rather on the lean side. He was clad in a black long coat that was worn under a blood red overcoat with two oversized belts adorning the mid-section and a black hakama that covered his legs, as well as black-and-red gloves and shoes.

"So I have." The blonde girl with green eyes and regal features in the jet-black Armani suit known as Saber responded as she got off her Yamaha motorbike. With flash of light, her suit changed into something akin to a blue battle-dress complete with a small breastplate, gauntlets and greaves. In her hands was an invisible sword who's length cannot be determined "And nothing you can say can sway my resolve. I WILL have the Holy Grail."

"You stupid idiot." The red-clad Servant sighed as he unsheathed what looked like a large slab of metal attached to an ebony handle from his back "Nothing good's gonna come from throwing your lot with such a thing. Trust me, I know." The silver-haired Servant growled as he held the massive blade, a trusted weapon of his during his life, behind him in a reverse grip.

Servant Berserker had not seen the Grail in person, but he knew of objects of similar power he encountered in his lifetime. One of which turned into a murderous abomination that lay waste to everything around it. In fact, the Grail the Servants fought to attain felt too similar to it. It was simply too good to be true. That's

That was why he stood in Saber's way.

"I will be the judge of that, Berserker." Saber's eyes narrowed as her hold on her sword, Invisible Air, tightened. "As much respect I have for you, I fear we will have to cross blades."

"Tch, that makes one of us."

For a moment, neither combatant moved, standing still as if to anticipate the other's every movement. Even the slightest shift in stance would alert both foes who stood at this point.

The stand-off had to end sometime, a point made evident when both combatants charged at each other simultaneously, each moving quicker than the eye can see. The result was that both Saber and Berserker had locked weapons, neither giving ground to the other as both weapons shoved against each other in a deadly embrace.

"Don't be a dumbass, Saber!" Berserker growled before using his superior strength to push the blonde knight aside "The so-called Holy Grail will only bring you grief in the end! Anything powered by the souls of the dead is not worth having!"

"How would you know, Berserker?" Saber, who was the King of Knights King Arthur in real life, landed on her feet despite the force used to push her back "What would you know of my burden? That I wish to undo my kingship and the mistakes that came with it?"

Though she kept her calm expression, the anger in Saber's voice was undeniable as she charged her opponent with her sword raised above her head "If I can fix my mistake, then I'm willing to use the Grail, no matter the cost!"

Berserker grunted as he matched blow his quicker opponent, the invisible sword and metal slab striking each other in a series of blows too quick for the human eye to perceive.

"_She's tenacious, I'll give her that!"_ Berserker decided to end this barrage with an upward swing that sent a wave of black energy towards her direction.

While this certainly surprised Saber, her instinct went on overdrive as she leaped to the side to dodge the mass of energy.

"_That was too close."_ Saber thought, her weapon held up as she stood in a straight stance, measuring her opponent as readied his stance again "I will have to be more careful. It would do me no good to get hit by such a blast again."

Another moment of silence occurred both opponents measuring each other up once more, before Berserker chose to speak.

"Bring it out."

"Huh?" Saber asked aloud, her eyes still narrowed at her opponent and refusing to be caught off guard.

"You heard me." Berserker said as he calmly paced the room "Bring out your sword. I bet it's hiding under all that seithr used to cover it up."

Seeing as she chose to keep her silence, the red clad servant continued "Servants of the Saber class are known by their skills with the sword, and I gotta say, from what I've seen, you're pretty skilled. But…"

"You are going to state that it will take more than that to defeat you." The Servant of the Sword finished for him "Is that what you mean?"

"You're right. So bring out your true sword." Berserker stated confidently before disappearing in a blur, reappearing in front of a surprised Saber "Otherwise, you ain't got a rat's ass of a chance of defeating me! _**INFERNO DIVIDER!**_"

"Wh-what?!"

The jumping uppercut wreathed in black energy literally took the King of Knights off her feet, which was followed by a punch to the gut and finally an axe kick that sent her crashing into the ground, the blonde knight gasping in pain as she landed on the concrete with enough force to create a crater beneath her.

"_**BELIAL EDGE!"**_ Berserker immediately followed it up as he drove his weapon towards the ground. Fortunately for Saber, she managed to roll out of the way before the attack connected. She kicked the ground to further propel herself away from him, giving her enough space and time to get to her feet.

"You're not getting away from me that easily!" Berserker growled as he thrust his Noble Phantasm at her "_**CARNAGE-!**_"

The attack never finished, as Saber finally revealed her trump card, golden sword known as Excalibur radiated in all its glory, effortlessly stopping Berserker in his tracks before pushing him back with one push.

"Well, looks like it's finally getting interesting." Berserker grinned as he stood at ready for the coming assault.

"It seems you have gotten your wish, Berserker." Saber smirked as she held the true form of her Noble Phantasm, the Sword of Promised Victory Excalibur, in front of her with all the grace of a true knight "Though whether it bodes well for you or not remains to be seen."

With that, she held her weapon in front of her, as if beckoning her opponent to come at her.

"Come, Servant Berserker! Show me your true power! "

* * *

**Fuyuki Bridge. Around the same time.**

"_Hmph. It seems I've underestimated this man. Perhaps I should've listened to that priest."_

Around the same time the battle at the memorial center began, the Servant Archer was engaged in his own battle against his opponent and last of the Servants of this war, Rider. He had, in fact, just rolled to the side lest he get flattened by his opponent's titanic steed.

To say that Rider was a giant of a man would be an understatement, as he towered over most normal humans and made his Master Waver Velvet, who was watching at the sidelines, seem like an ant by comparison. He had stern, rough face, with eyes like a hawk. The beard he bore was impressive in length, reaching up to his broad chest.

He was clad in a green garb worn under Oriental battle armor adorned with dragon designs around the spaulder as well as most of the armor. In his right hand, he wielded a guan dao with golden dragon designs intertwined around the dark green hilt extending up to the blade, which had an emerald green hue. In his other hand, he held the reins of his steed, a massive red stallion whose mane was akin to fire, his pride as the Servant Rider.

"Don't tell me that you already tire, Servant Archer!" He said in a rich, deep baritone as he twirled his weapon block the projectiles sent his way "I have only begun to show my true prowess!"

Waver had long learned to never doubt his Servant, but he cannot help but worry against the opponent he faced. He was right to worry, as this Archer was by all means not your conventional Servant; he had slicked back white hair as pale as his skin and deep blue eyes. His build, though not as impressive and muscular as Rider's, was lean with a good amount of muscle. He was clad in a blue coat over a a black polo, black trousers and brown boots. In his gloved left hand was sheathed katana with a pearl white hilt and ebony scabbard.

"Do not worry, Rider." The white haired Servant grinned as he casually waved his hand, summoning several more of those projectiles, which were actually swords made of demonic energy, to hover in mid-air "I have only just begun!"

With another wave of his hand, he began firing the swords in rapid succession, causing the bearded Rider to grin.

"Not since the Battle for Guan Du had I experienced such exilhiration!" The man bellowed as he raised his Noble Phantasm Green Dragon "Come, Red Hare! In the name of my Master, Waver Velvet, I shall show this warrior the might of the Servant Rider. Nay…I shall show him…"

He began his charge, swerving to avoid the blue blades while swatting aside any that came close with Green Dragon.

"I shall show him…"

While most Servants would be deterred by the approach of the warrior and his imposing steed, Archer just let his lips curl into a small smirk as he placed his hand on the hilt of his blade, waiting patiently for Rider to come close.

"THE MIGHT OF A DRAGON GENERAL!"

With that mighty declaration, Rider thrust Green Dragon just as Archer drew his unknown Noble Phantasm, both weapons inevitably clashing as the true battle had just begun.

* * *

"_**Hell's Fang!"**_

Berserker thrust his fist, surrounded by an ebony glow, right at Saber's abdomen, only for the blue clad knight to jump out of the way. When he raised his arm to summon a spike of energy for a follow-up attack, Saber made quick work of it with one slice of Excalibur.

"Is that all you have?" Saber immediately drew close and swung her sword in an upward slash. Berserker was able to lean back just far enough to avoid a major strike, but he still suffered a light cut on his chest regardless.

"Damn it!" The red-clad Servant grunted as the sword nicked him, which dazed him just enough for Saber to strike him with a follow up slash. Fortunately, he was able to catch it with his weapon, his Noble Phantasm Blood Scythe, causing another deadlock between the two.

"Tell me, Berserker." Saber gritted her teeth as she attempted to force her way through the stalemate "Do you know what it's like? To know that you failed everyone? That because of you, everyone you ever loved, everything cherished, was destroyed? Do you?" With the added strength from her prana burst and her rage, the blonde knight shoved Berserker aside, causing him to skid on the ground for a bit before stopping and kneeling on one knee. "Do you?!"

Taking heavy breaths, mostly due to fatigue from the intense fight with Saber, Berserker paused as an image flashed before his eyes.

There they were, standing before him in a completely white void, were all the people he gave a damn about.

"_Tao...Jin…Celica…Master…Rabbit…Noel…Saya…"_ Before him were the people he loved dearly, people who, despite him pushing them away, chose to draw close to him regardless of what he did or who he was. And he felt that he failed them. All of them.

"_No, they won't let me beat myself up."_ He sighed as he slowly got to his feet _"I owe it to them. To never give up no matter what, and to stop this piece of shit Grail before it destroys lives!"_

"I do." Berserker laughed mirthlessly as he staggered to his feet "I know what it's like to fail those you care for. And you know what? I learned! I may have done some shitty things in the past, but there ain't no redo button here. All I can do now," He sheathed Blood Scythe and placed his a hand on his right arm, the fire in his eyes burning brightly "Is to move forward without regrets!"

As he said that, the glove on the back of his hand opened up, revealing a red orb pulsating with energy.

"_**Restriction 666 Released!"**_ The crimson gem's glow increased drastically, the same ebony wave coating it with intensity _**"Dimensional Interface Field Deployed! Now activating the Idea Engine!"**_

As the hand continued to glow, Saber looked at her opponent warily, clutching to Excalibur for dear life as her eyes widened in shock as she witnessed what was happening before her.

"What...what is that?!" She gritted her teeth as she anticipated a long, hard battle.

"I gotta say, you're Noble Phantasm ain't bad." Berserker grinned as his hand continued to radiate seithr "I'll have to congratulate you on being among the few to force me to use...my greatest Noble Phantasm!"

As he said that, his entire person began to emanate black energy, his red eye glowing ominously as he did so.

"_**BLAZBLUE, ACTIVATE!"**_

**End**

_A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, you what you just read was a taste of what's to come! Inspired by TIM's Fate/Zero Sense saga, I present to you a fanfic with a similar premise: Replace every Servant but Saber with a famous fictional character in the Fourth (and hopefully Fifth) Holy Grail War!_

_As this is just a preview, the real thing will be coming very, very soon. Don't worry, I'll still be continuing my other projects such as Clarent Blood Arthur and K-Online, so keep on your toes for the latest chapters of each fic!_

_I'm hoping that you, my dear readers, have figured out which Servants appeared in this fic (I already left obvious hints, one of which was helluva obvious) As for the story, it's still under development. All you see in this selection is a mere preview, so I'd stay tuned for the real thing!_

_Okay, I believe I've said enough. Kindly leave a review as soon as you're done reading it! Until then, I am KingofBeasts, and I'll see ya next time!_


End file.
